prettycurefandomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure!
is a new fan series created by FairySina and the first on this wiki. This season tells the story of two girls who gain the power of the mystical Soulas and transform into Pretty Cure. This season will be Produced by Yousei A. Sina and replaces Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot and will premiere on February 12th, 2017. Story :Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures * - A young girl who tries to act a mature as she can. However, this is the reason why many people, especially her brother say that she acts like a child. Sakura loves traditional things and music. And it's no secret that she calls herself Sato Chieri's biggest fan. Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego is , whose Soula is Kiki. Voiced by: Minase Inori, Singing Voice: Tadokoro Azusa * - A young, juniour actress who is somehow popular around the town and other parts of Japan. She currently attends two schools. The normal school and an idol school once a week. She dreams to be an idol like Sato Chieri or even surpass her one day. She'll soon release her first official albums which will be called Purple Nightmare.Tsubasa's Pretty Cure Alter ego is , whose Soula is Shishi. Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjo, Singing Voice: Takagaki Ayahi Allies * - A priestess from the Soul Kingdom, who helps the girls to work with their Soulas' powers. She is the only known person who can bring outsiders to the Mirage World. * - Little but strong creatures who have magical powers. It's unknown how many Soulas really exist. ** - Cure Kissing's Soular. Her Mirage World consists off a Cherry Blossom Field. ** - Cure Shimmer's Soular. Her Mirage World consits off a sunflower field. ** - A new soular wich will appear in episode ten. Pypy gives Cure Kissing the power of fire and a new transformation. ** - A new soular wich will appear in episode ten. Riri gives Cure Shimmer the power of water and a new transformation. Dark Soula * - The main villain of this series and former Soula. Soon after the became evil, he decided to collect every single Soula and use them for his plans. * - The first dark Soula the girls meet. Malmage has the powers of any normal mage and uses them to fight the Pretty Cures in oder to get the good Soulas. * - The second dark Soula the girls meet. Papause is considered as the Soula of despair and he uses his powers to fight the Pretty Cures in oder to get the good Soulas. * - A beautiful dark Soula who has the same wish as Kukurin. She wants to gain all good Soulas to soppurt her power and abilities to let everyone else know how beautful she is. * - The seem-to-be leader of the lower Dark Soulas. * - Yasumu is a new Soula who has just been created. Wanting to control all Soulas, Kukurin has brought her to the dark side. Yasumu has the rare Soula power to transform into human. * - The monsters of the season, which can be only be created by Dark Soulas. Their name comes from the Japanese word . Minor Characters * - The top idol of this season. * - Sakura's mother, who is rarely seen because she usually stays at the hospital due to her sickness. * - Sakura's older brother who cares for her since their mother is never at home. * - Tsubasa's older brother, who also works as her part-time agent when they are together. * - Tsubasa's father and home room teacher. * - Tsubasa's best friend who originally comes from London. * - Sakura's best friend and representative of class 2-2. Locations * - Priestess Ichigo's home world and the origin of Kukurin, the dark Soula. * - The world where the Soulas reside when they are not needed. * - A large city located somewhere in Japan. The story takes place at the . * - The school the main characters attend. It includes both, middle and high school division. Items * - The armor the Pretty Cures need to transform. To activate it, they need their Soula Chain and their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Soul Exchange!". * - A keychain-like item owned by the Pretty Cures. When active, they can use it to transform into Pretty Cure. The Soula Chain is only actived when a Soula stars to reside inside. Trivia *Like FairySina's first Pretty Cure Series, Nya! Pretty Cure, the Cures of this season use bracelet-like items to transform. *'' '' was heavily influenced by Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *'' '' is the first season since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star to have only two Pretty Cures. *'' '' is the first season where the main characters share their birthdate. References Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Seasons Category:User:FairySina Category:Soulful Mirage Pretty Cure!